


And A Child Shall Lead Them (Or Burn Them To The Ground)

by RisingMoonYue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Hyper Intuition (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Ten Year Bazooka (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Time Travel, Tsuna Refuses to be a mafia boss, Tsuna and Giotto Talk, Tsuna is very salty, Tsuna reaaaaaally doesnt want to be decimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingMoonYue/pseuds/RisingMoonYue
Summary: Tsuna really,reallyhigh-key kinda hated his life. Because apparently, one is not safe from being badgered over being Vongola Decimo even 200 years in the past where no one knows him, Vongola isn’t even really the same thing, and Reborn isn’t there to cause chaos. Because of course.Why is this Tsuna’s life?---In which Tsuna is sent to Primo's time, and they talk about his place in Vongola.
Relationships: Giotto | Vongola Primo & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	And A Child Shall Lead Them (Or Burn Them To The Ground)

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not expand, idk. If I do, it'll b more fics like this where people realize just how serious Tsuna is about not being a mafia boss.

What led to Tsuna’s current situation was this:

Giannini had come into town again, and decided to “improve” Lambo’s bazooka again, despite being explicitly ordered several times never to do so.

So, in yet another fit, Lambo used his newly modified bazooka, which of course had, up to this moment, remained untested, meaning no one, not even Giannini, knew exactly what it would do.

Inevitably, in the resulting chaos (that was massively exacerbated by his sadist of a tutor), the bazooka hit Tsuna.

And, of course, instead of swapping with his ten years older self for five minutes, he was sent two hundred years in the past right in the middle of Primo and his guardian’s weekly meeting. For an unknown amount of time yet again, he realized as five minutes passed by and he didn’t go back yet. 

Tsuna kinda high-key hated his life at that moment.

* * *

Well, good news was that Primo and his guardians took Vongola Decimo appearing in their life out of nowhere as gracefully as they could, and (mostly) accepted it in the end.

Bad news was that meant Tsuna was sent straight to the interrogation room where he was only let out after he was vetted by Giotto’s intuition seventeen times over the next three hours. 

Regardless, they were getting along rather nicely now, and since they were on far better terms now than they were this morning, clearly that meant it was time for existential debates between ancestor and descendant while waiting for Talbot to come help figure out what was going on.

Tsuna really, _really_ high-key kinda hated his life. Because _apparently_ , one is not safe from being badgered over being Vongola Decimo even 200 years in the past where no one knows him, Vongola isn’t even really the same thing, and Reborn isn’t there to cause chaos. Because _of course_.

Why is this Tsuna’s life?

* * *

“Tell me," Giotto asked his descendant, "what are your feelings towards Vongola? Why are you denying the position so adamantly?"

Tsuna side-eyed Giotto solemnly for a moment, his eyes furrowed as he contemplated what to say to his ancestor. Softly puffing out a breath, he looked out towards the horizon, where the sun was setting in brilliant reds and oranges.

Softly, Tsuna spoke. "I... Was always a nobody. I wasn't good at anything, and no one expected anything out of me. If anything, they expected me to fail at life and probably die in a ditch somewhere, sad, alone, and a failure until the end. No one would help, and no one cared. After all, I'm just Dame-Tsuna." He smiled wryly, just for a fleeting moment before it disappeared under his frown.

Primo winced. "Tsuna—"

Tsuna bolstered on, unable, unwilling to stop now that he was finally saying his deepest, most honest thoughts.

"Then _suddenly_ ," Tsuna chokes out, frustration clear in his voice, "I'm told that I have to lead a large, powerful organization that has done terrible, horrible things, strayed so far from your ideal that it was _unrecognizable_ —not that I knew it at the time." Tsuna snorted. "My own _Father_ , a high ranking member, never even bothered to tell me, or even make an effort to come home more often even to see _Mama_ , let alone _contact us_ , because he was so freaking _busy_ with the _Family_ he couldn't _possibly_ come back. I thought he was _dead_ for years." 

Giotto winced. This was very clearly a sore spot, and had been repressed for ages. He supposed it was good for him to get it out? From how he was talking, this was the first time he had said _any_ of this. But the things he was hearing... What happened to Vongola in the future, that they would commit supposedly horrendous acts and actively attempt to make a _child_ their leader?

"...I'm sorry," Giotto murmured, downcast. "It must have been hard for you."

Tsuna wilted, his shoulders hunching up in guilt. "No," he sighed tiredly, "it's not your fault." Tsuna looked at Giotto, an apologetic and sympathetic gleam in his eye. "In the end, I got my friends, my _family_ out of it, so clearly something good came of it." Tsuna's eyes hardened, a bright orange sheen gleaming over his eyes.

"But let me make one thing clear." Tsuna stood up straight, straighter than Giotto had ever seen him stand since he arrived in the past. His eyes narrowed as he turned to stare right at Giotto in the eyes. "There was a resolve I gave, to become worthy of the ring, so that it would accept me."

Giotto gazed wide eyed, mesmerized as he could practically _see_ the flames of Hyper Dying Will mode on Tsuna's forehead, accentuating his eyes as the sunset cast him a bright orange glow from behind.

"If I am ever forced to inherit Vongola's mistakes... _I will wipe it out myself_." 

After that heavy declaration, Tsuna left. 

Giotto stared frozen, stunned for a bit, before smiling softly and letting out a small chuckle as he stared at the last few dying moments of the sunset.

Despite his descendant declaring his intention to destroy everything he worked so hard to build... He strangely felt that everything would turn out alright in the end, with Tsuna.

Trusting in his intuition and his Dying Will, Giotto sat content, knowing that with Tsuna, everything would turn out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Giotto: i need a successor who is strong, wise, will take care of vongola, and makes good decisions  
> Tsuna, shaking like a rabbit: imma burn this place to the ground  
> Giotto, immediately: i'll take him


End file.
